


Last September

by Thirdeyeblinkings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirdeyeblinkings/pseuds/Thirdeyeblinkings
Summary: I love these challenges! This month the prompt was "return to Hogwarts" with a word count of 191. I thought I'd challenge myself further and see if I could make it have some sort of poetic structure too. It's not everybody's thing, but I'm glad I tried it once! Thank you to the mods for putting this on and to all my fellow drabble writers and commenters on the discord <3





	Last September

**Author's Note:**

> I love these challenges! This month the prompt was "return to Hogwarts" with a word count of 191. I thought I'd challenge myself further and see if I could make it have some sort of poetic structure too. It's not everybody's thing, but I'm glad I tried it once! Thank you to the mods for putting this on and to all my fellow drabble writers and commenters on the discord <3

 

Every time I wake up from the dream, 

there's a voice, a shrill, shattering scream 

that cries, "Kill all your doubts, cause you seem 

to forget you're the heir to the Name, 

to the House, to the Hate,

to the Power of Pure for pure blooded's sake.

You've got no right to dream, only to take 

what's yours and what's theirs and Fuck You, don't you dare

even think of what's hidden in green eyes that stare.

Don't beg, pray, or hope or try to believe 

you deserve that from him. You only deceive

yourself and bring shame to the ones that you owe,

the ones who taught you every curse that you know.

Don't be foolish, or sick, or so fucking weak

to reject what was yours before you could speak

your name or his or the One Whom You Serve.

So keep to your path to stay true, to deserve 

the destiny that's promised to you if you yield 

to the mark that He gave as you gave up and kneeled.

You pledged Him your life, and He does not forgive,

so forget ever loving the boy who lived."


End file.
